I'm Sorry, Baby
by VoringPhan
Summary: Word Count: 1000 Genre: Smut with fluff at the end Warnings: Daddy kink, punishment


Late nights and work stress are not a good combination. Especially not when paired with anxiety disorders, and Dan's anxiety had been worse and therefore kept him up at night, which then made him more anxious. It was a vicious cycle and one which made Dan very grumpy and irritable.

Dragging his feet heavily across the floor, Dan entered the living room where his boyfriend was seated and collapsed heavily on the couch. A pout on his lips.

Phil looked up from watching anime. "What's up?"

Dan huffed and looked away.

"Sweetheart," Phil murmured, leaning towards Dan, "What's going on?"

"Nothing you'd care about." Dan muttered.

This hurt Phil's feelings. "Of course I care. I love you."

"No you don't. No one does." It was more Dan's anxiety talking than him, but he felt safe being grumpy with Phil. He expected Phil to be used to and understanding of it.

"Dan." There was something colder in Phil's voice, "It is not your place to tell me what I do and do not do."

"Shut up." Dan snapped, turning away.

Phil stood up, towering over Dan, and angled his chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Hope flooded the younger boy. Maybe his daddy would kiss and cuddle him and tell him everything's alright. But Phil's expression said otherwise.

"Kitten, you're being very naughty. And do you know what happens to naughty boys?"

All of Dan's expectations were shattered and he was scared. But he was a good little to the end. "They get punished." He whimpered.

Phil smirked, satisfied with his baby boy's answer. "That's right." He knelt down and slipped his hands up his baby's pastel pink sweater, feeling his way up Dan's chest and pulling off the sweater. "You're gonna be my good little slut, aren't you?" He mused, examining Dan's naked torso.

Dan trembled in both anticipation and fear. He was already in a fragile mood and all he wanted was some reassurance and cuddling. "Daddy-"

"No talking." Phil interrupted. "You listen to me now."

Dan nodded, accepting his punishment. After all, he had been naughty.

Phil's hands explored Dan's body, lightly pinching his nipples. Pulling his hair back to expose his throat, the older boy attached his lips to Dan's neck and sucked and bit until Dan was a mess. He then climbed into Dan's lap and grinded against his already hard cock slowly, dragging out the punishment. Dan put his head back against the wall and groaned.

"Don't come and don't make a fucking sound." Phil hissed, pulling at the waistband of Dan's pants. He quickly removed Dan's pants before moving himself off Dan's lap and pulling Dan onto him. Dan's hard cock was out and Phil smirked. It was so easy to get Dan hard. He took a moment to survey his baby's naked body. "What a beautiful boy." He murmured, more to himself than Dan. Dan felt slightly better, despite holding in all his emotions for his punishment. All Dan really wanted was a good cry.

Phil bent Dan over his lap so that his ass was in clear view. Without warning, Phil struck a hand across Dan, turning his cheeks slightly pink.

"What a pretty shade of pink. Almost the colour of your sweaters. How about we make it a bit darker?" Phil questioned. Dan bit back a sob as Phil struck him again. Phil mistook it for a sound of pleasure and continued until Dan's ass was a satisfying shade of red and, unbeknownst to Phil, tears were streaming down Dan's face.

Phil stood up and Dan tumbled off his lap. Then Phil pulled Dan up to face him, grasping his jaw so that he was forced to take the degradation like the good boy he was, when he noticed the tears glistening on Dan's face.

"Oh, you're crying you slut? Couldn't take a punishment?"

That was when Dan's emotional wall collapsed and he felt all the stress, all the negative emotions weighing on him for the past few weeks, explode out of him. He sunk down to the floor, covering his face with his hands, loud sobs wracking his body. "I-I'm so sorry, Daddy." He cried, "I just- I just wanted to be a good boy for once."

Sadness and guilt tugged at Phil's heart. The realization of how insensitive and cruel he had been to his boyfriend, his special baby boy, crashed down on him. He should have been more empathetic. He should have been a better daddy.

Phil knelt down next to Dan and took him into his arms. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't realize how upset you were and I should have asked you what was wrong and listened to you. I promise, next time I'll be better." Phil assured Dan.

Dan attempted a pitiful grin and snuggled into Phil's chest. The older boy felt his baby's warm, bare body pressed up against him and his heart filled with emotion. God, he loved this boy.

Without breaking contact for even a moment, they moved themselves onto the couch and gazed lovingly at each other. Phil's arms were wrapped protectively over Dan, determined to protect him from any danger. Even if the danger was Phil. Guilt still absorbed him.

"I forgive you, daddy. I love you." Dan murmured, his eyes closed and his head tucked into Phil's chest.

"I love you too, baby. Now tell me what's going on. Why are you so sad?"

They remained wrapped in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon and late into the evening, while Dan unloaded his worries and woes and Phil listened intently.

When Dan was done, Phil turned on one of Dan's favourite movies and made him a cup of tea to help relax him. He also brought a blanket for them to snuggle under.

Unwatched, the movie played until it was over. Undrunk, the tea turned cold. Loved, the two boys fell asleep, wrapped in the blanket and each other's arms.


End file.
